Jealousy The Best Form Of Flattery
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: People have always paid a lot of attention towards Akihiko. When the older male starts paying some back, will Misaki summon the courage to tell him how he feels, or lose him forever?


Jealousy; The Best Form Of Flattery

_Why does he flirt back?_

Watching in annoyance as Akihiko signed book after book to giggling girls, Misaki pouted his lips, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. It was stupid. They were stupid. Why were they even flirting with him? He wasn't theirs. Did he have a big tag on his head saying 'flirt with me I'm single'!?

Glowering to himself, Misaki glanced up quickly as Akihiko glanced over, quickly wiping the huffy expression from his features and avoiding Akihiko's gaze. The other would never leave him alone if he saw Misaki was jealous, and that would only lead to touching. And touching he didn't like in the least-At least…He didn't think he did…

_Wha-I'm not jealous!_ Misaki cried to himself, shaking his head vigorously to ascertain this thought, though as he did he watched Akihiko kiss a woman's hand and clenched his fists, unable to bare the sight anymore. Slamming his fists into the shelf of books he was stood by, gaining more attention than he'd been wanting, he coloured and stumbled from the book shop, his cheeks coloured.

"Misaki!"

He didn't need to turn back to know it was Akihiko. "Go back, Usagi-San. You'll get in trouble if you leave in the middle of a book signing again," Misaki insisted as Akihiko caught up to him, his hand reaching out, inching closer. For a moment Misaki almost hoped he'd do like always, ruffle his hair in that fond manner, but the hand stopped short and Misaki glanced up to see Akihiko thinking before nodding.

"Ah…You're probably right," He chuckled lightly, nodding his head, "I'll see you at home," He nodded, turning and leaving. _Don't go…Idiot…I want you to tell me you love me, like always…_ Misaki thought helplessly, his head hanging slightly as Akihiko escaped from sight, probably eager to get back to his fans. Those women. Gritting his teeth together, Misaki headed home, though not in time as the clouds began to gather and within a few moments, the sky was giving way to heavy rain. By the time he entered the apartment complex, he was soaking wet.

Shivering, Misaki discarded his clothing on his face to the bathroom, eagerly stepping underneath the warm water, losing track of time before he finally noticed sound outside and his eyes widened. It must have been an hour at least! Moving to switch off the water, a hand covered his own and he glanced back, his cheeks turning a dark crimson as he saw the other dressed in-Well, nothing.

"U-Usagi-San, I was just getting out, you can-" "No," Akihiko said in a calm tone, swiping Misaki's hand into his own and closing the shower door, bringing them both underneath the warm spray of water, his second arm snaking around Misaki's waist and bringing them both together, Misaki gasping as his hips made contact with the other's and their members pressed together in a more than pleasurable friction, Misaki biting into his lower lip to prevent any sound.

"T-This is ha-harassment," Misaki insisted, though even he wasn't convinced by his stammered plea, Akihiko kissing down his throat and paying no heed to his words, "You were jealous," He whispered into the skin, "I wasn't-A-Ah!" Misaki whimpered as Akihiko ground their hips together, the male's words lost in a soft moan, "Tell me the truth," Akihiko whispered, his fingers stroking down Misaki's sides, their bodies connected in an intricate friction, the warm water dripping down their forms.

"I-I was," Misaki whispered, his eyes closing tightly as the other brought them both from the shower, nearing the bedroom, placing Misaki down amongst the bed sheets, careless to the fact he was soaking wet. "Good. That means you love me," Akihiko claimed, Misaki's eyes widening, "I didn't say that!" He whined, cutting off as their hips met once more, "U-Usagi-San!" He whined, Akihiko glancing up with a raised brow.

"Being jealous doesn't mean you can touch-Ah! Don't touch there-Usagi!"


End file.
